Unexpected Love
by kyloxrens
Summary: Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith, has been gone for a long time. She mysteriously disappears and awakens in a different era and world than she remembers. Will she adjust to new life here? Will Revan be honest about her identity with the new people she meets along the way? Is she going to find new love, forgetting about Carth?


**4,000 Years Prior**

"I have to leave, tonight. And I'm sorry I can't tell you why. The Jedi Council has forbidden me from telling anyone. Please, Carth..." Tears rolled down the cheeks of the woman formally known as Darth Revan - no longer a disciple of the dark side, she was now Revan, a follower of the light. She would continue to follow this path even after the intense battle with her previous apprentice Malak which led to his defeat. No presence of the dark was felt, not for a single moment after killing him. This wasn't even a few days ago that it took place but now she had to leave. It would mean leaving all her companions behind, not being able to protect them from any potential harm that may arise in the future.

A heavy sigh escaped the Republic solider, with a few tears running down his face. It wasn't that long ago that he had confessed his true feelings for the woman and now she would be leaving. How could she? He thought that, now...now that this war with the Sith was over, they could finally be together. Start a life together - marriage, children...all despite this going against the Jedi Code. But these two were in love. Thing had just begun between them and in an instant, it was all being taken away in the blink of an eye. "You can't leave, Revan. We planned out everything. You'd come with me back to Telos, that we'd settle down there to begin our lives." He spoke through the tears, trying to keep his voice from cracking but failed when he continued to speak, "Or were those just words to keep me holding onto false hope?"

Revan shook her head, by this time, crying even harder than before, "No, I did mean everything I said back on Lehon. Don't make this harder than it already is, Carth. It's not my choice, okay? If it was up to me, I wouldn't go." She pressed her forehead gently against his, shaking within his hold. This was the hardest thing that the former Sith Lord ever came to face. She wouldn't tell him the details, the real details on this mission. He didn't need to know. "I need to continue to keep the galaxy safe and a better place for us, for our friends, every living person living in it. That's my duty and it always will be. Please understand this. Wouldn't you want the same too?"

"Of course I do! It's one of the reasons why I became a solider for the Republic in the first place. To ensure the safety of those who can't protect themselves. And you come into my life and I want to protect you from everything, including yourself. Don't go, I'm begging you." The man pleaded, placing his arms around her in a manner that said 'I don't wanna let you go, ever'. A lot of horrible things have happened in his life - the attack and attempted destruction of Telos, murder of his wife, being betrayed by his former mentor. But those don't even come close to this. "I love you, Revan."

Those words seemed enough to break the woman. "I do too but...I'm sorry, Carth. I have to go. We both knew that with me being a Jedi, there are other responsibilities I have to put first. That means...us, we can't be. As much as it hurts me to say it." She said through the breaking of her voice no matter how hard she let it be heard. Before the Council gave her this mission, Revan thought as Carth did, about the life they planned out together. But somewhere deep down, she knew that something would come along and not make it possible. Maybe they shouldn't have let it gotten this far, or maybe just stayed as two individuals who cared deeply about each other and accept the responsibility that came with their jobs. "I'm leaving it up to you to make sure all of our companions make it safe back to the Republic Embassy. They'll look up to you now for help and guidance. Her hand reached up to stroke Carth's scruff, knowing she'll miss this feeling of being with him. "If we really are meant to be, destiny will bring us back together. Since the beginning, we were walking on completely different paths. You know this."

"Yes, but.." How much more pain can he talk in the moment?! He wanted to be with her, now and forever. The option of seeing her leave wasn't one he wished to live through. But she really didn't give him another. She was set on carrying on this mission the Council had given her, and who know's how long she could be gone for. Days, weeks, months, years? It was killing him inside. "We can be together, right now if you just give it a thought-"

"You'll..find someone else to love. I know it's not what you want, but if I am to be a Jedi, I'll always be away on missions, traveling planet to planet. I can possibly die in the process. I don't wanna cause you that pain." She sighed heavily, wanting nothing but for Carth to be happy. And Revan knew she wasn't the person to do that. There was another woman out there he'll come home to every night, to love, to hold, kiss..."I'm not sure what else to say or do, but a goodbye's kiss should be enough." Revan said, leaning forward to capture his lips with her own. It was loving, passionate, deep - but it would be the last time they would ever share such a tender moment like this. So she tried to give him a kiss that he would remember her by. "Goodbye, Carth Onasi. May the Force be with you, always."

Carth broke down even more than he already had just hearing those words escape Revan's lips. He didn't want this to be the end. He wished there was a way to convince her to stay. Anything! But it didn't seem to be possible at this point. His life wouldn't be the same after today. "Please...be safe, okay? At least promise me that, so I know you're still out there and not worry." He softly brushed his hand against her cheek. "Good...Goodbye Revan. May the Force be with you too."

Revan silently nodded as a response, a small yet sad smile shown upon her features. She shook off any last tears coming before turning to board the ramp up the Ebon Hawk, heading immediately towards the cockpit, turning the engines on. There was a final eye to eye contact between Revan and Carth, lasting a good while. It took them both back to their long journey that took place less than a few weeks ago - from their meeting aboard the Endar Spire, to searching for Bastilla, discovering the Star Maps, talking Dustil out of turning away from the Sith, confronting his former mentor Saul, fidning out Revan's true identity, and finally the final moments on Lehon before defating Malak. These were memories neither would forget for a long time. _Take care of yourself and the others for me. It's up to you to care for and protect this galaxy in my place._ Within the next few moments, she lifted off the landing pad and sped off into space.

 **A/N: Just a small prologue before the real story begins. I won't say much about it, because I want all of you to be surprised on what two people this story will focus on. Enjoy! :)**


End file.
